Cizinec v sousedství
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Po rozchodu s Ronem se Hermiona uchyluje zpět k rodičům. Do sousedství se přistěhoval někdo, koho opravdu nečekala. Ale je to vážně on?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1. Pryč!**

„Hermiono, vážně nechceš bydlet u nás?" zkouší to Ginny znovu.

„Ginny," povzdechne si tázaná, „víš, že Ron je u vás pečený vařený a to by nedělalo dobrotu." Odpoví Hermiona se smutným úsměvem. Ginny jen pokývá hlavou a dál skládá kamarádčiny věci do papírových krabic. Místnost ovládne opět ticho. To ovšem netrvá příliš dlouho.

„Proč se vlastně nepřestěhuješ s pomocí kouzel?" pro Ginny, která celý svůj život vyrůstala v kouzelnickém společenství a s mudlovským světem se dostala do styku, pouze pokud její otec přinesl domů nějakou pro něho _mudlovskou kuriozitu_, je tohle zcela nepochopitelné.

„Už jsem ti to přece vysvětlovala." Odmlčí se Hermiona a podívá se po Ginny, která se snaží nacpat do evidentně malé krabice její evidentně velké staré učebnice. „Jak by to vypadalo, kdybych se přestěhovala k našim a nepřivezla si žádné věci?" zrzka jen pokrčí rameny. Hermiona se na ní usměje. „A navíc tohle mě vždycky dokázalo uklidnit." Ukončí svou řeč.

„Tys byla vždycky divná." Pronese přítelkyně Harryho Pottera vážně. Vzápětí je odměněna za tuhle lichotivou poznámku dobře mířenou ranou polštářem.

„Hej! " nedá se zrzka jen tak lehce, trénink vypěstovaný soužitím s šesti braty jí naučil, a oplácí Hermioně její trefu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Ahoj mami!" Hermionin šťastný hlas se rozlehne celým domem. Stěhování je konečně hotové. Když tvrdila Ginny, že se stěhuje ráda, pravda byla, že jí to vážně vyčerpalo.

„Ahoj zlato." Odpoví Hermioně její otec z kuchyně.

„Mamka není doma?" zeptá se Hermiona a ukradne otci kus toustu, který si dopřával k pozdní snídani.

„Ne, znáš jí. Někde zase trajdá." Nezní to ovšem vyčítavě nebo nijak hanlivě. Zní to jako odpověď muže, který svou ženu má za ta léta manželství dopodrobna přečtenou a ví, co jí baví. „Vezmi si svůj." Plácne Hermionu po ruce, když chce zopakovat svoji toustovou krádež. Ta se na něho ublíženě podívá, ihned se ovšem rozesměje. Je přeci doma!

„Přinesla jsem poslední krabici se svými věcmi." Oznámí Hermiona při tom co si maže toust pomerančovou marmeládou.

„To jsem rád, bál jsem se, že tu budou bydlet tvoje věci a ne ty." Takhle to bylo mezi ní a jejím otcem pořád. Jejich vztah vlastně byl založen na vzájemném špičkování. A jak se zdálo oboum to tak vyhovovalo a vyhovuje nadále.

„Použiju na to zmenšovací kouzlo. Uvidíš, kolik tu pak bude najednou místa." Zazubila se na svého otce. Vždycky se rodičům ráda chlubila jak jsou kouzla skvělá. Jak se dají využít i v obyčejných věcech, jak je mohou zjednodušit. Proč bylo nutné, aby udělala ty věci, které udělala a kvůli kterým měla ještě pořád občas výčitky.

Když se vydala společně s Ronem do Austrálie, vrátit svým rodičům paměť. Věděla, že to nebude jednoduché. Dokonce se rozmýšlela, jestli je nemá nechat v Austrálii. Věděla, že jí nejspíš budou obviňovat, co to vlastně udělala. A taky, že ano. Ty měsíce po jejich návratu spolu moc času nestrávili a ona jim neměla ani za zlé, že se na ni zlobí. Nedokázala to ani pochopit, protože sama nebyla matka a nikdy se nebála o své dítě, jako se báli její rodiče o ni. Navíc měla starosti se svým dalším studiem, protože pouze OVCEmi končit nechtěla. Další studium pro ni bylo samozřejmostí. Časem k sobě ale dokázali najít cestu. Šlo to ztuha ale nakonec přeci jen ano.

No a potom tu byla samozřejmě Ron. Každý čekal, že se dají dohromady. Prý to byla pouze otázka času. Říkali všichni. Hermiona byla ráda, že má někoho, komu se může svěřit. Někoho kdo jí čeká doma. Někoho s kým může strávit volné chvilky. Časem se ovšem začalo ukazovat, že Ron a ona jsou jako oheň a voda. Nešlo to dohromady. Oba se snažili, ale prostě nešlo to. Začalo to přitom takovými malichernými věcmi jako zdvihnutým prkýnkem na záchodě, neumytým nádobím nebo neuvařenou večeří. Ron potřeboval někoho, kdo se o něho bude starat a to Hermiona rozhodně nebyla. Ona chtěla dokázat, že i čarodějka z mudlovské rodiny za něco stojí, a ne být ženuška v domácnosti s kupou roztomilých zrzounů. Kolikrát za poslední měsíce si gratulovala, že nekývla na jeho nabídku sňatku.

„Hermiono, ty už jsi tady?" do kuchyně přišla usměvavá Sussan Grangerová v rukou velkou nákupní tašku.

„No jo, šlo to rychlejc, než sem si myslela." Zazubila se na matku. „Vyloupila jsi nějaký obchod?" zeptá se s ohníčky v očích při tom, co pomáhá matce vybalovat nakoupené věci.

„No myslela jsem, že bychom mohli udělat takovou menší oslavu, když zase bydlíš s náma. Jehněčí na tymiánu se šťouchanými brambory, co ty na to? A jako dezert tvůj oblíbený rebarborový koláč samozřejmě." Usmála se na ní matka.

„Ale toho je jak pro hladový famfrpálový mužstvo!" namítla Hermiona.

„Famfrpálové? To je ten divný sport, jak se hraje na košťatech?" zeptal se zpoza novin Neil Granger, které ukořistil manželce, své dcery. Ta přikývla. Jednou se snažila otci vysvětlit pravidla, ale vzhledem, že ani ona je moc nepobírala a famfrpál jí k smrti nudil, se nesetkala s pochopením.

„No," začala Sussan opatrně, protože přeci jen věděla, jak se její dcera nejspíš zachová, „myslela jsem, že bychom pozvali Darrena."

„Darrena? Skvělý nápad miláčku! Chtěl se podívat na ty knihy o letadlech, o kterých jsem mu vyprávěl." souhlasil okamžitě Neil a dál se věnoval dennímu tisku.

„Darrena?" zopakovala Hermiona. „Kdo je Darren?" podívala se na matku s pochybnými otazníky v očích. „Mami, pokud je to nějaký tvůj pokus mi někoho dohodit, tak…" věta zůstala nedokončená.

„Ale ne," zasmála se Sussan poněkud falešně, jen doufala, že si toho její dcera nevšimla, „Darren je velmi milý mladík odnaproti." Vysvětlila. Hermiona se zatvářila značně pochybovačně, ale nic nenamítala. Dost dobře věděla, že stejně nemá šanci něco takového matce vymluvit.

„No, myslím, že si půjdu dovybalit zbytek těch věcí. " vstala Hermiona od stolu a odešla nahoru po schodech.

„Suss, myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad. Darren je moc hodný, ale myslím, že tohle ti nevyjde." Informoval o svých myšlenkách manželku Neil.

„Zlato, ale já je nechci dát dohromady." Usmála se na něho.

„Sussane, tomu nevěříš ani ty sama." Vševědoucně se usmál na svoji ženu. Ta jen pokrčila rameny a jala se vybalovat věci z nákupních tašek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Mami je mi to moc líto, ale musím ještě na Ministerstvo." Ozve se ze schodů spěchající Hermiona.

„Cože, ale vždyť za chvilku bude šest. Bude večeře. " Otočí se od sporáku značně zmatená paní Grangerová.

„Já vím, je mi to moc líto Ale dostala jsem sovu, jeden skřítek údajně podvedl svoji rodinu a oni mu za to chtějí setnout hlavu. Já vážně musím jít. Tohle zašlo moc daleko. " než stihla její matka něco namítnout, už byla pryč. S povzdechem se vrátila k čištění zeleniny.

„Já ti to říkal." Nemohl si odpustit Neil škodolibou poznámku. Sussane se ani neobtěžovala otočit, přešla to bez mrknutí oka, i když jí to stálo hodně úsilí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermiona šla tiše příjezdovou cestou k domu svých rodičů. Menší procházka jí udělala po náročných hodinách strávených na Ministerstvu dobře. To co ta čistokrevná rodina předvedla, bylo i na ní moc. _Kvůli takové prkotině a oni by mu setli hlavu._ _Chudáček!_ _A chudáčci moje nohy._ Ještě nebyla zvyklá na nové místo bydliště rodičů, kteří si potom co se vrátili z Austrálie, řekli, že bude lepší se přestěhovat než se vracet do starého domu.

Nedokázala přesně lokalizovat místo přemístění, proto skončila o několik ulic vedle. Její rodiče si vybrali si dům na předměstí Londýna. Ne příliš velký, ale za to útulný. Okolo byly samé rodinné domky a velké zahrady. V ordinaci, kterou si zařídili poblíž Ministerstva kouzel,aby byli blízko Hermiony, se střídali. Zkrátka idylický život.

Potichu vyšla tři schody vedoucí na verandu. Už otvírala dveře, když najednou…

„Nejdeš nějak pozdě, mladá dámo?"

„Tati! " chytla se Hermiona za srdce. „Tak tohle mi už nikdy, vážně nikdy nedělej! " vydýchávala Hermiona nepěkné překvapení. „Co tu děláš?" zeptala se, když se trochu vzpamatovala ze šoku.

„Sedím." Pokrčil rameny. Hermiona protočí oči a sedne si na druhou židli.

„Mamka už spí?" zeptá se a při tom si mne postižená chodidla.

„Jo, šla spát hned potom, co Darren odešel." Odpoví a napije se červeného vína, které bylo do teď na stole a kterého si Hermiona ani nevšimla. „Nechceš taky?" Hermiona přikývne. „Věděl jsem to." Usměje se na své jediné dítě. Jeho slova potvrzuje připravená čistá sklenička na stole. Podá dceři sklenku vína a sleduje, jak se napije. Hermiona sice vínům moc nerozumí, ale tohle jí chutná.

„To je dobré. Co to je za značku?"

„Já ani nevím. Přinesl ho Darren." Pokrčí rameny.

„Už i ty?" pronese Hermiona vyčítavě.

„Ale Darren je vážně hodný mladý muž." Hermiona chtěla okamžitě něco namítat, ale Neil jí skočil do řeči dřív, než mohla. „Já vím, že ses teď rozešla s Ronem a nikoho nechceš, ale vážně to chceš takhle?"

Hermioně chvilku trvalo, než si přeložila otcova slova do svého jazyka. Povzdech.

„Já teď vážně nikoho nechci, tati. Chci být chvilku sama, chci být s vámi, proto sem se k vám přestěhovala. „ Lokla si vína. „Je vážně dobré." Kývla hlavou ke sklence, jež točí mezi prsty. „Chci tobě i mamce vynahradit těch sedm let, kdy sem byla v Bradavicích." Řekla zcela vážným hlasem. Otec pouze kývl na srozumění.

„Dobře. Pokusím se to tvé matce vysvětlit, ale víš jaká je, když si něco umíní. Naprosto stejná jako ty!" usmál se. Hermiona mu úsměv opětovala. „A ještě jedna drobnost. Mamka pozvala Darrena na oslavu jejich narozenin." Na to se otočil a zaplul do dveří, zanechal tak Hermionu přemýšlet o tom jak se vyvléknout z oslavy narozenin vlastní matky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2. Blázním?**

Hermiona se poslední čtyři hodiny úspěšně schovávala mezi dětmi svých bratranců a sestřenic. Ne snad že by jí to skýtalo nějaké zvrhlé potěšení, ale Darren Melroy přišel asi před dvěma hodinami a většinu času strávil s jejím otcem v knihovně mezi knížkami o letadlech a o válkách. Popravdě Hermiona tuhle zálibu s otcem rozhodně nesdílela. Neil se jí snažil naočkovat, jak se dalo, ale tohle nebylo nic pro Hermionu. Brával jí s sebou do muzeí věnovaných podobným tématům. Ale ani to nepomohlo. Sussane se zase jako správná hostitelka věnovala svým hostům a rozbalování dárků. Oslava byla v plném proudu.

Popravdě Hermionu ale už dětská společnost pomalu ale zcela jistě ubíjela jako hodiny Věštění. Opatrně vykoukla ze dveří, aby se vzápětí srazila se svou matkou, za kterou povlával její otec a za ním. Za ním.

„Malfoyi?" zírala na mladého muže před sebou s otevřenými ústy. Viděla pro ni něco naprosto surrealistického. Draco Malfoy byl v domě jejích rodičů!

„Prosím zlato?" zeptala se zvědavě její matka. Hermiona nebyla schopna slova, dál zírala s vytřeštěnýma očima na mladíka před sebou. „Oh jistě, Hermiono, tohle je Darren Melroy. Darrene tohle je naše dcera Hermiona." Usmála se paní domu.

„Těší mě." Napřáhl k ní Darren ruku. Hermiona na ni nejistě zírala, než se vůbec odvážila podat mu svou. „Hodně jsem toho o Vás slyšel. Vaši rodiče o Vás pořád mluví." Snažil se zapříst rozhovor se stále konsternovanou Hermionou.

„Ale Darrene, přeci nebudeš Hermioně vykat." Zasmála se její matka a Hermiona jí měla chuť zakroutit krkem. Bezradně se podívala se svého otce, ten ovšem pokrčil rameny a odešel k nějakému příteli, kterého zahlídl. Ticho.

„No já." Darren byl v rozpacích.

„Vždyť jste stejně staří." Namítla Sussane. V duchu plesala, vypadalo to nadějně!

„Tak pokud to slečně nebude vadit." Usmál se velmi pěkným úsměvem. Hermiona se zmohla jen na přikývnutí.

„Tak vidíte, že to jde." Obdařila oba Sussane zářivým úsměvem. „Tak myslím, že bych už mohla servírovat večeři že? Hermiono pomůžeš mi?"

„Jistě."

„Omluv nás." Otočila se Sussane na Darrena.

„Nechcete pomoct?" otázal se ještě. Sussan to samozřejmě zamítla a společně s Hermionou zamířila do kuchyně.

„Mami, co vlastně Darren dělá?" zeptala se Hermiona nenápadně, poté co se alespoň trochu vzpamatovala ze šoku. V prvním okamžiku si vážně myslela, že vidí Draca Malfoye, ale teď? Darren měl tmavší vlasy. Rozhodně ne tak platinově bílé jako Draco, pouze o něco světlejší než byly její. A oči měl taky jiné, tmavší než Draco. Byla vážně zmatená. Při tom by dala svoji hůlku, že tohle je Draco Malfoy!

„Myslím, že pracuje v nějakém výzkumném ústavu nebo něco podobného." Zamyslela se její matka. „Ale co přesně dělá, nevím." Pokrčila rameny a odnášela mísu zeleninového salátu. „Můžeš se ho na to zeptat. Sedíte přeci vedle sebe. To sem ti už říkala." Stačila ještě říct, než odešla z kuchyně.

„Ne, to jsi mi neřekla." Povzdechla si Hermiona a chopila se dalšího z báječných pokrmů své matky. A poněkud znechuceným krokem se vydala vstříc svému osudu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Hodně štěstí zdravííí!" Neslo se sborově ztemnělou zahradou. Sussane sfoukla svíčky a ozval se bouřlivý potlesk. Oslavenkyně se chopila nože a začala krájet dort.

„Tak eh, Darrene, co vlastně děláš? " zeptala se Hermiona jen tak _mimochodem_. S postupujícím večerem a se zvýšenou hladinou alkoholu v krvi se jí už podoba mezi jejím bývalým spolužákem a Darrenem Melroyem nezdála být tak velká. Navíc nemohla uvěřit, že tenhle milý atraktivní mladík by mohl mít něco společného s tím atraktivním sobcem Malfoyem!

Než jí odpověděl, očistil si ubrouskem ústa. „No to není tak jednoduché." Usmál se na ní. „Ne, neboj se, nejsem žádný tajný agent nebo něco takového." Ušklíbl se. Úšklebek mu opětovala. „Jen se to celkem těžko vysvětluje." Povzdychl si. „Vlastně pracuju v laboratoři." Hermiona zkameněla, aby ovšem byla ihned uklidněna. „Pracuju na vývoji léků, především na psychické poruchy. Snažím se o přírodní léčiva bez takřka použití chemických přípravků. Tak ve zkratce zhruba." Podíval se na ní.

„To nezná tak složitě." Pokrčila rameny. Hodil po ní ublíženým pohledem. Hermiona si toho ihned všimla. „Teda promiň, já myslela, že sem to pochopila. Nechtěla jsem nijak zesměšňovat natož znevažovat tvoji práci. Já jen… Chjo." Zajela si nervózně do vlasů.

„V pořádku, já to chápu." Chápavě se smál,šťasten, že situaci vyhodnotil špatně.

„Vážně se omlouvám, věřím ti, že to není jednoduchá práce. Když jsme měli ve škole Lek…" zarazila se. _Fajn už nesmím pít._ Udělala si v duchu poznámku. „Když jsme měli na škole Laboratoře, tak to nebyl žádný med. Pořád někomu něco bouchalo." Pokusila se o úsměv.

„Jo to chápu." Zazubil se na ní. V tu chvíli jí opět připomněl Draca. Ten škleb. Přesně takhle se tvářil, když mu prošla nějaká nepravost. Tuhle myšlenku okamžitě vytěsnila z hlavy. _Ne, tohle prostě není Malfoy. Malfoy by se se mnou nemohl nikdy takhle bavit._ Přemýšlela, zatímco jí Darren osvětloval náplň své práce. Pomáhal si přitom rozličnými gesty, které u Draca nikdy neviděla. _Ne, tohle prostě není on. Uzavřela tak své přemítání._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Moc jsem se bavil. Tvoji rodiče jsou moc hodní. " řekl s mírným úsměvem na tváři Darren, při tom si oblékal bundu. Léto už ohlásilo svůj příchod, ale noci byly pořád poměrně studené.

„Já se taky bavila." Opětovala mu Hermiona úsměv.

Ze začátku když zjistila, že jí matka posadila vedle něho, měla strach, že to bude jednoduše propadák. Ale on dokázal konverzovat velmi nenuceně a Hermiona se někde mezi třetí a čtvrtou skleničkou vína uvědomila, nejenom že jí je konverzace s ním příjemná ale taky jí baví. A to už bylo co říct. Rozhovor s Ronem nebo Harrym se většinou točil kolem jídla nebo famfrpálu, popřípadě náplně jejich práce. Prostě z toho puberťáckýho věku ještě nevyrostli. S Darrenem se bavila o knihách, co kdy četla, o jeho práci, o práci Hermiony, i když v poněkud jiném znění a o spoustě dalších věcí, které jak se zdálo, mají společné. Popravdě Hermionu to až trochu děsilo. Ne, že by z něho měla špatný pocit, ale mohla takřka vycítit to _něco_, co jí k němu táhlo. A to jí děsilo. Ale pěkně děsilo.

„Víš, říkal jsem si, že…" začal nervózně Darren. Hermionina zatoulaná mysl se ihned vrátila do přítomnosti. V hlavě jí začal blikat červený majáček. „Říkal jsem si, jestli bys nechtěla někdy někam zajít. " Hermiona už chtěla protestovat, ale Darren se evidentně nemínil vzdát. „Počkej, já nemyslel jsem tím hned rande, ale třeba já nevím." Rozhodil rukama. „Třeba bychom mohli jít do kina nebo někam na nějakou výstavu?"

Hermiona si povzdechla, promnula si kořen nosu. „Darrene, já se vážně skvěle bavila. Hanebně přiznávám, že jsem se bála, že se z tebe vyklube někdo úplně jiný, ale… Vážně jsem se skvěle bavila. " Odmlčela se. „Víš, já před nedávnem jsem se rozešla s klukem, se kterým jsem chodila docela dlouho a je to těžký. Nechci teď nic uspěchat. Přestěhovala jsem se zpátky k našim, abych byla s nimi a ne, protože jsem si chtěla najít kluka." Pohlédla na něho. Čekala, že odejde a neřekne ani slovo, že se urazí a nechá jí stát na verandě rodičů jen tak.

„Dobře. Já to chápu. " usmál se na ní jemně. „Ale kdybys chtěla někdy zajít do kina nebo bys chtěla někdy společnost, stačí říct." Zašklebil se na ní. Znovu jí tím tak moc připomněl Draca.

„Budu si to pamatovat." Usmála se na něho.

„Ahoj a dobrou." Rozloučil se a odešel.

„Dobrou." Zopakovala Hermiona šeptem. _Dneska ale dobrá teda určitě nebude._ V hlavě se jí toho honilo tolik. Pochybovala vůbec, že usne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3. Pravda**

Přitulila se k němu ještě blíž. On jí kreslil po zpoceném boku kroužky prstem. Nespokojeně zamručela, když mu ruka sklouzla k pupíku a kreslení se změnilo v lechtání. Moc dobře věděl, že přesně tam je velmi lechtivá. Plácla ho po ruce.

„Musím jít." Zvedla se z postele a začala hledat oblečení rozházené po celé ložnici. Naskytl se mu nádherný výhled na její nahé tělo.

„Nechoď." Zaprosil. „Tvoji rodiče o nás stejně ví." Natáhl se po ní. Svěsila ramena.

„Já vím, ale …" nedokázala říct, proč u něho nezůstane do rána. Prostě to ještě nedokázala a možná ani sama nevěděla skutečný důvod. Sevřel její ruku a ona kvůli tomu spadla zpět na postel. Knoflíčky na košili, které si jen před chvilkou zapla, opět rozepínal.

„No tak." Zasmála se, když si jeho ruka našla cestu k zapínání podprsenky a zručně jí rozepla. „Ty vždycky musíš dostat, to co chceš že?" zalapala po dechu, když jí jemně štípnul do bradavky.

„Jistě, já vždycky dostanu to, co chci." Řekl vzrušeně s lehce arogantním podtónem. Z Hermiony ihned opadlo všechno vzrušení. _Ten tón!_ _Ale to přeci není možné. Ne!_ Jenže vzrušení bylo pryč.

„Musím jít." Zvedla se a nechala roztouženého Darrena na posteli samotného.

„Co co jsem udělal?" zeptal se překvapeně, hlas zastřený vzrušením. „Řekl jsem něco? Omlouvám se." Zavrtěla hlavou, až se jí kudrliny rozletěli okolo hlavy. Stáhla je gumičkou. Dopnula sukni.

„Ne, říkala jsem, že musím jít." Usmála se na něho, ale stálo jí to docela dost sil.

„Jo." Moc nadšení z něho nesršelo.

„Uvidíme se zítra? Ano?" nesnášela, když někoho ranila a to se jí právě povedlo, jak tak koukala.

„Jistě." Řekl už mnohem nadšeněji. „Mohli bychom do kina, co ty na to?" zvedl se z postele a přišel si k ní pro poslední polibek večera. Mohla si tak prohlédnout jizvy táhnoucí se mu přes hrudník.

„To by šlo." Usmála se před tím, než spojil jejich rty. Hermiona mu do nich zasténala. Prsty přejela po jizvách. Nějakým pro ni zvráceným způsobem se jí moc líbily. Když se ho ptala, kde k nim přišel, vlastně jí kloudně ani neodpověděl. Mluvil o nějaké automobilové nehodě, ovšem příliš zmateně, což přišlo Hermioně velmi zvláštní. Jazykem jí objel kontury rtů, vpustila ho dovnitř. Jen aby se po chvilce stáhla.

„Vážně musím jít." Potřebovala přemýšlet a to by tady s ním vážně nešlo.

„Dobře, stavím se pro tebe zítra." Podíval se na ní očekávaje odpověď.

„Ano, dobrou noc."poslala mu vzdušný polibek a opustila jeho ložnici.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Opatrně otevřela domovní dveře, aby se setkala tváří v tvář svému otci.

„Takhle teď chodíš domů, teda mladá slečno!" řekl Neil tím svým rýpavým způsobem.

„Teď ne tati." Skopla ze sebe zničeně boty a přešla do kuchyně. Otec jí samozřejmě následoval.

„Stalo se něco? Udělal ti něco? Hermiono, pokud se ti něco stalo, víš, že mi to můžeš říct, že ano?" Odmlčel se. „Nejsi těhotná nebo ano? "

„Tati! " divže nevykřikla značně překvapená takovouhle otázkou. „Ne, nejsem." Dodala klidněji.

„Tak co se stalo? Když jsi odcházela, vypadalas úplně jinak. A neříkej, že se nestalo nic, na to ti neskočím." A opět to byl ten úžasný tatínek, který učil malou Hermionu jezdit na kole, ten taťka, který jí foukal bolístky, když z kola spadla. Ten báječný otec, jenž jí ve všem podporoval. „Dáš si čaj?" ani nepočkal na odpověď a postavil konvici na plotnu. Vyndal dva hrnky a vložil do nich pytlíky s čajem. Dobře si tak uvědomoval, že dává své dceři čas utřídit si myšlenky.

Věnovala mu unavený úsměv. „Co se stalo? Já ani nevím. Víš, myslela jsem si, že no, že Darren je, že prostě není takový, jaký je. " Slova z ní lezla jako z chlupaté deky. Nemluvilo se jí zrovna nejlépe, přeci jen poprvé se někomu svěřila, že má nový vztah. „Rozumíš mi ne? Vždyť mi ho prakticky dohodila mamka! Navíc… " odmčela se.

Neil přešel k pískající konvici a zalil dva hrnky zeleného čaje. Jeden postavil před Hermionu, která se dál neměla k mluvení.

„Navíc? Pokračuj." Vyzval svou dceru.

„Je to hloupé, ale strašně moc mi připomíná jednoho bývalého spolužáka." Zadívala se na otce.

„Myslíš z Bradavic? To ti vadí?" divil se.

„To prostě nemůžeš pochopit. On …" _Hmm jak jen říct, že to byl mazánek a rozmazlený spratek, který patřil k Smrtijedům a který mě k smrti nenáviděl._ Byla si vědoma, že Draco stejně jako celá jeho rodina ke konci války otočili, ale nevraživost mezi nimi v ní byla dost silně zakořeněná.

„On patřil k těm Smrtihlavům?" zeptal se opatrně. Hermiona jim o válce moc nevyprávěla a oni na ní nenaléhali, tušili, že to rozhodně nebyla procházka růžovým sadem. Nějaké náznaky ale měli od ní a od jejích přátel. _Ne, rozhodně to nemohlo být nic pěkného. _Pomyslel si Neil.

„Smrtijedům." Opravila ho automaticky. „Ano, to patřil. Ale pak je i s rodinou opustil, bylo to trochu složité." Ušklíbla se. Neměla náladu vykládat, co k tomu Malfoyovi vedlo, vlastně to ani ona sama nevěděla. „Tady nejde ani tak o podobu, ale i o to jak mluví nebo co dělá. Občas mi Draca připomínají i jeho gesta nebo slovní spojení. Je to až děsivé. Při tom vím, že je to blbost. Darren nemůže být Draco. On by se mnou totiž neztratil ani slovo navíc, než by musel. " hořce se ušklíbla. Zvedla hlavu od šálku čaje a podívala se na otce, kterému se v očích zračila nevědomost.

„On je čistokrevný kouzelník. Já jsem mudlorozená. Nesnášel mě." Vysvětlila s hořkým úsměvem na rtech. Neil kývl na srozumění. Z hovorů, které vedla se svými přáteli, zachytili leccos i na tohle téma a se Sussane pochopili, že to Hermiona neměla ve škole nejlehčí.

„A ten Draco? Eh… tys s ním něco měla?" zeptal se opatrně.

Hermiona vykulila oči. „Tati, poslouchals mě? On mě nenáviděl! " řekla přiškrceným hlasem.

„No tak proč ho nenavštívíš a nepřesvědčíš se, že je někde v tom vašem kouzelnickém světě." Navrhl.

„To byla jedna z prvních věcí, co jsem udělala ještě před tím, než jsem si s Darrenem něco začala." Ošila se. Tenhle rozhovor jí začínal být nepříjemný. Nebyla zvyklá příliš mluvit o svém soukromém životě a teď si uvědomila, že se baví dokonce o svém milostném životě s otcem! Její otec ale čekal netrpělivě na odpověď. „Nikdo o něm zhruba tři roky neslyšel." Složila si hlavu do dlaní.

„Víš, nejlepší bude, když se ho prostě zeptáš zlato." Poradil jí otec. „Dobrou noc." Zvedl se a odešel spát. Hermiona byla ráda, měla pocit, že pokud by tu zůstal déle, tak by mu toho řekla daleko víc. „Zeptat, no jo ale co když mi bude lhát." Zašeptala do dlaní. _Nebo mi prostě nechce říct pravdu. Nebo já nevím._ Zakňučela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Večeře byla skvělá díky." Přitiskla se k němu při odchodu z restaurace a věnovala mu sladký polibek. „Ale mohls vybrat něco méně luxusního. Tohle muselo stát celé jmění. " Trochu se zamračila nad takovým rozhazováním peněz.

„Pro tebe jen to nejlepší." Políbil jí na temeno hlavy. „Co bys řekla na zákusek?" zeptal se šibalsky.

„Ale ten jsme měli v restauraci." Odpověděla, aniž by přemýšlela nad významem toho, co řekl.

„Ale já nemluvím o tomhle zákusku." Zašeptal jí do ucha a olízl ho.

Hermiona zrudla a plácla ho přes zadek. „No já nevím." Hrála hloupou. „Už je hodně hodin. Rodiče o mě budou mít starosti." Mrkla na něho s ohníčky v očích. Potom se oba rozesmáli.

Romantickou idylu zkazil zvuk mobilu, jenž dostala Hermiona od rodičů. Nejdřív jim oponovala, že je pro ni naprosto zbytečný, ale postupem času zjistila, že bez mobilu se v nynějším mudlovském světě žije velmi špatně. Povzdechla si, vytáhla pískající mobil z kabelky a zmáčkla tlačítko příjmu.

„Hermiono! Díky Bohu!" ozval se okamžitě hlas její matky. Hermiona ihned věděla, že je něco špatně.

„Mami, co se stalo?" zeptala se vyděšeně.

„Tvůj otec." Popotáhla Sussane. „On on je v nemocnici. Měl infarkt. " zašeptala plačtivě.

„Promerlina! Je je v pořádku, že ano? Mami!" Celá se rozklepala. A nebýt Darrena asi by to neustála a svezla by se na chodník.

„Asi ano. Doktoři říkali, že asi bude." Odpověděla jí matka třesoucím se hlasem.

„Kde jste? V jaké nemocnici? Přijdu za vámi." Okamžitě se rozhodla. Matka jí odpověděla a potom Hermiona zavěsila. Darren se na ni zvědavě díval.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Táta, on měl infarkt." Odpověděla stále se ještě lehce třesoucí.

„Je v pořádku?" Ihned se zajímal. Hermiona věděla, že Darren si její rodiče oblíbil a rozhodně to nebylo pouze jednostranné. Jeho rodiče ho přímo zbožňovali.

„Já nevím, mamka mi kloudně nic neřekla. Byla příšerně vystrašená. Cítila jsem to. Já promiň, ale musím jít za nimi." Omluvně se na něho podívala.

„Ale samozřejmě. To je jasný." Okamžitě kývnul na srozuměnou. „Půjdu s tebou." Rozhodl se okamžitě.

„Ne, to ne. Já totiž…" tímhle hatil její plány. Chtěla zalézt do nějaké uličky a tam se přemístit co nejblíže nemocnici, která byla prakticky na druhé straně města.

„Ale ano, půjdu. Jsi rozrušená. Celá se klepeš. Ještě by se ti něco stalo." Řekl neodbytně.

Hermiona nakonec frustrovaně kývla. „Ale tak jdeme!" popohnala Darrena. A rozběhla se na druhou stranu silnice, kde bylo zaparkované jejich auto. Nevšimla si ovšem auta vyjíždějícího ze zatáčky.

„Hermiono!" zakřičel Darren a natáhl po ní ruce, jakoby si jí chtěl nějak přitáhnout nebo jí odmrštit z dosahu vozidla.

V tu chvíli se stali dvě podivné věci. Hermionu odmrštila neznámá síla pryč z dráhy auta a samotné auto prudce zastavilo, ale nikoli řidičovou snahou. Nebylo v lidských silách stihnout zabrzdit. Jednoduše to bylo nemyslitelné.

Darren se okamžitě rozběhl za Hermionou, která se zdvihala ze země. Celá se chvěla.

„Nepřibližuj se! Ty parchante! Bavil ses celou dobu dobře? Dělalo ti to radost?" Vřískala rozčilená Hermiona. „Prozradil ses! Náhodná magie, pokud se nepletu že?" křičela na něho kousavě.

„Hermiono, jsi v pořádku? Není ti nic?" Darren vůbec neposlouchal, co říká. Před očima měl pouze třesoucí se Hermionu. „Jsi v šoku. Měla bych tě odvézt do nemocnice." Mluvil k ní klidně a snažil se jí obejmout.

„Nešahej na mě! Ty parchante!" začínala být Hermiona hysterická.

„Slečno," ozval se řidič vozidla, co málem srazilo Hermionu, „jste v pořádku?" Vypadal taky poněkud překvapeně, přeci jen se nestává každý den, že se vám lidi vrhají pod kola a pak se jim nic nestane.

„Ano, můžete jet. Nic mi není. Jsem v pořádku." Vyhrkla na něho Hermiona podrážděně.

„Vážně. Já vás odvezu do nemocnice." Nabídl se.

„Ne, to je v pořádku." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jeďte!" přikázala mu. Muž pokrčil rameny, nasedl do auta a raději odjel. Hloupý kdo dává, hloupější kdo nebere.

„Co se stalo? Bolí tě něco? " Darren byl vážně zmatený. Vůbec nechápal co se děje. Nejdřív si pomyslí, že musí Hermionu strhnout z dosahu vozidla a zastavit auto a to se splní a teď začala Hermiona hysterčit. „Já jsem nic neudělal. Myslím, že jsi v šoku a potřebuješ doktora." Dodal klidněji.

„Nebo ty spíš potřebuješ cvokaře!" vycedila skrz zuby, nejspíš si udělala něco s kotníkem. Začal jí docela dost bolet, a pokud mohla říct, tak i otékat. „Nevím, co sis chtěl dokázat, ale já nejsem žádná pitomá zmijozelačka,abych ti na vše skočila. Takže sbohem!" rozloučila se a přemístila. Bylo jí úplně jedno, jestli jí někdo viděl. Na ničem jí teď nezáleželo. Právě se jí zhroutil život. Nedávno začala o Darrenovi, nebo vlastně o Dracovi přemýšlet v poněkud jiném smyslu. Už se prakticky viděla po zbytek svého života po jeho boku. Zaskučela jako raněné zvíře. Rozrazila dveře nemocnice a vkráčela dovnitř. Slzy jí stékaly po tvářích. Uvědomila si totiž jednu důležitou věc.

Je zamilovaná do Draca Malfoye!

Opřela se o stěnu. Musela si nejdřív aspoň trochu utřídit myšlenky, než najde pokoj svého otce. Asi o půl hodiny jí tak našla její matka, která jí s úsměvem ve tváři řekla, že Neil je v pořádku. Infarkt, který vypadal velmi vážně, byl vlastně pouze malá srdeční slabost.

Hermionu stálo předstírání úlevy všechnu sílu, kterou měla. Ještě ten večer oznámila matce, že se stěhuje. Nemohla být v blízkosti Draca Malfoye ať už se jmenoval jakkoli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4. Sama?**

Zaklapla desky svého posledního vyřešeného případu. Od události, která jí _zkomplikovala život_, uplynulo už několik měsíců. Několik strašných měsíců. Hermiona se naplno ponořila do práce. Od rodičů odešla ihned následující ráno. Strávila několik dní v Děravém kotli a poté si našla pěkný podnájem na Příčné ulici. Nebylo to tam kdovíjak velké, ale jí to bohatě stačilo. Stejně trávila většinu času prací a na tu moc místa nepotřebovala. Vlastně potřebovala jen postel a sprchu.

Rodiče se divili, co jí to popadlo, ale ona jim odmítla cokoli říct. Stejně tak nepochodila Sussane u Darrena, který byl ze všeho zmaten ještě víc než samotní rodiče. Popravdě nevěděl, co si myslet. Asi nejvíc ho vykolejilo Hermionino přemístění. Už předtím okolo ní bylo docela dost záhad, ale tohle vše jen korunovalo. Její zmizení ten večer popíralo všechny zákony logiky, na kterých si tak zakládal. Ani její rodiče mu nedokázali dát uspokojující odpověď.

Nic nebylo uspokojující!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermiona vstala od stolu s myšlenkou, že to dnes přeci jen stačilo a je čas jít domů a přetrpět další noc. Ty poslední měsíce nemohla jednoduše spát. Pokaždé, když usnula, zdál se jí sen o Darrenovi. A s tím souvisely výčitky.

Vše co tu noc udělala, udělala ve vzteku. Postupem času jí ovšem napadlo, že by Darren mohl být klidně moták. Četla případy, kdy i ten největší moták prokázal nějakou magii, když se jednalo o život jeho nebo jeho nejbližších. Ale jak to dokázat? Jak dokázat, že je moták a ne její nepřítel z dětství?

Přemístila se domů. Vyhodila květiny, které dostala od Harryho k narozeninám a zapnula konvici na čaj. Vždycky jí daleko víc chutnal čaj připravený po mudlovsku než ten vyčarovaný. Na jídlo bylo už trochu pozdě a stejně neměla hlad. Zalila čaj, nechala ho několik minut louhovat a přemístila se na pohovku s knihou v ruce. Dostala jí už poměrně dávno, ale zatím neměla čas si jí přečíst. Pouze jí ve spěchu prolistovala. Otevřela jí připravená na pěkný příběh na dobrou noc. Ta se ovšem nekonala. Z knihy vypadla fotka. Fotka jí a Darrena na oslavě její matky. Tenkrát ani nevěděla, že je někdo fotil. Až po čase jí matka strčila fotku do ruky, s tím jak jim to spolu moc sluší. To už ovšem měli za sebou několik společných nocí. Hermiona si tenkrát fotku vzala s protočenýma očima, v duchu ale jásala, že má nějakou fotku Darrena.

Obou jim to tam moc slušelo. Měli na tváři lehký úsměv a vedli zdvořilou, nicméně zábavnou konverzaci. Fotka nebyla samozřejmě kouzelnická, nehýbala se. Hermioně vběhly slzy do očí. Zatoužila Darrena obejmout. Políbit ho. Být s ním.

„Takhle to nejde! Musím s tím něco udělat. Musím vědět, jestli jsi Malfoy nebo ne! " zašeptala do tichého bytu a přejela prstem po Darrenově tváři. Odložila knihu, sedla si ke kuchyňskému stolu, ze šuplíku vytáhla čistý pergamen a inkoust, namočila orlí brk, který pamatoval už daleko lepší časy, a napsala jeden velmi důležitý dopis.

Malou sovičku dostala od Harryho a Ginny k narozeninám před měsícem. Koukala z okna na odlétající sovu a nadávala si, co to zase vyvedla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stála před branou Bradavic. Nebyla tu od doby svého ukončení studia. Moc jí to tu chybělo. Každé místo hradu provázela nostalgickým pohledem, dokonce i učebnu lektvarů, když mířila do sklepení za jeho legendárním obyvatelem.

Nepovažovala se za sebevražedný typ, ovšem teď musela svoje mínění trochu přehodnotit. Asi byla blázen, že se dobrovolně rozhodla navštívit Severuse Snapea a ke všemu na jeho půdě. Jinak to ovšem nešlo. Po Dracu Malfoyovi se slehla zem. Nikdo o něm nic nevěděl. Zeptala se přímo Harryho, který měl přístup i k poněkud choulostivějším materiálům kouzelnického světa. Ovšem ani tady nepochodila. Jakoby Draco Malfoy neexistoval. Jeho rodiče byli po smrti. Otec zemřel v Azkabanu a Dracova matka zřejmě nebyla silná začít nový život bez něho. Údajně jí našli v manželské posteli předávkovanou lektvarem na spánek. Co je na tom pravdy, nevěděla.

Došla ke dveřím Snapeova kabinetu. Hluboký nádech. Zaklepala na okované dveře. Dutý zvuk se zlověstně roznesl sklepením. Otřásla se. _Proč jsem sem lezla?_

Dveře se otevřely a hluboký hlas jí vyzval, ať jde dál. Nejdřív v šeré místnosti neviděla nikoho. Poté co se její oči přizpůsobili, zamířila ke stolu, za kterým rozeznávala postavu tolik obávaného pedagoga. Bezeslova jí pokynul na nepohodlně vypadající židli. Sedla si. Nastalo ticho. Prohlížel si jí zpoza dlaní spojených do stříšky. Pohled mu nejistě opětovala.

„Nuže slečno Grangerová, proč jste mě poctila svou návštěvou?" zazněl do tiché místnosti jeho nezaměnitelný sarkastický hlas.

„Chci Vás požádat, jestli byste byl tak laskav a dal mi kontakt na Draca Malfoye." Odpověděla popravdě. Jestli to Severuse překvapilo, nedal na sobě nic znát. Jeho tvář byla bezvýrazná jako vždy. Hermiona si ho prohlížela. Zestárl, ale kdo ne. Dokonce mohla v jeho černých neustále mastných vlasech rozeznat počínající šediny. Jizva, kterou mu způsobil Naginny, nebyla vidět. Nosil tak vysoký stojáček, že mu zakrýval celý krk. Hermiona se při vzpomínce na událost v Chroptící chýši zatřásla.

„Ne." Zněla odpověď.

„Ne?" Hermiona čekala, že bude vyzvídat, proč chce vědět zrovna tohle. Čekala všemožné otázky, ale ne tuhle prostou odpověd. „Ale počkejte, Vy mi to musíte říct!" pronesla rozrušeným zvýšeným hlasem.

„Slečno Grangerová,já Vám nemusím říct vůbec nic." Protahoval každé slovo a své rty stočil do posměšného úšklebku.

„Profesore, já vím, že mě nemáte rád. To je vzájemné." _Jestli mě teď neprokleje, tak už asi nikdy._ Pomyslela si. „Ale já to opravdu potřebuju vědět. Je to osobní záležitost." Věděla, že Snapeovi jsou osobní záležitosti putna, ale co kdyby.

„Slečno, i kdybych věděl, kde se pan Malfoy nachází, neřekl bych Vám to, je to jeho věc. A teď pokud nemáte na srdci ještě nějakou _důležitou otázku_, musím opravovat výtvory mých nynějších svěřenců. A to půjde rozhodně lépe, pokud opustíte můj kabinet." Pohled stočil na kupku pergamenů v pravém rohu stolu a nepěkně se ušklíbl.

„Darren Melroy." Pronesla Hermiona do tichého kabinetu. Severus sebou nepatrně škubnul. Ovšem Hermioně to neušlo. „Znáte to jméno?" snažila se zeptat ledabyle. No moc se jí to nepovedlo. „Co to je Kouzlo? Lektvar? Myslím, že spíš ten že? Jste přeci _Mistr_!" Dodala posměšně. Dost dobře věděla, že dráždí zmijozela bosou nohou a že by se jí to mohlo velmi šeredně vymknout z kontroly, ale ona potřebovala vědět pravdu. „Ano, určitě je to Lektvar. Hmm tipovala bych Odvar Zapomnění nebo možná spíše Oblivio tinkturu? Nebo nějaký jiný zakázaný?" upřela na Snapea Hermiona svůj pohled.

„Proč chcete vědět, kde je Draco?" zeptal se tiše Snape. Tohle se mu přestávalo líbit.

„Říkala jsem Vám, že k tomu mám dost vážné osobní důvody." Ošila se Hermiona. Očima se vpíjela do těch Severusových, které byly jako trnky. Ucítila, jak jeho mysl vklouzla do té její. Věděla, že nemá cenu se bránit. Základy Nitrobrany ovládala poměrně dobře, ale proti tak skvělému Nitrozpytci jako je Severus Snape nemá šanci.

Před očima jí běželi vzpomínky na společné chvilky s Darrenem. Poněkud trapné seznámení. První společné kino. První polibek. Samozřejmě, že se nešlo vyhnout ani poněkud intimním vzpomínkám, jež zaplavily její mysl. Ty ovšem pokaždé _odehnal. _Nepotřeboval vidět Grangerovou v její intimní chvilce. Co ho ovšem překvapilo, bylo, že mohl cítit touhu, vášeň a další podobné pocity z jejích vzpomínek. Nebylo to moc známé, taky nepříliš mnoho Nitrozpytců dokázalo vidět nejenom obrazy ve vzpomínkách. Menšina dokázala i cítit pocity konkrétních osob. A musel si přiznat, že tyhle hřejivé pocity cítil nejenom z její strany.

Opatrně vyklouzl z její mysli. Viděl toho až moc. Hermiona zrychleně dýchala. Příšerně jí třeštila hlava. Severus vytáhl ze zásuvky malou skleněnou lahvičku naplněnou fialovou tekutinou.

„Vypijte to." Podal jí Hermioně. Ta mlčky odstranila zátku a lektvar do sebe vyklopila.

„Je to on." Nebyla to ani tak otázka jako prosté konstatování skutečnosti.

Sotva patrné přikývnutí z Severusovi strany.

Hermiona zakvílela jako bánší a skryla obličej v dlaních.

„Já doufala, že není. Že to je jen moták. Co jste mu dal?" tvrdě se na něho podívala.

„Chtěl to sám." Řekl tiše Severus, stejně jako Hermiona i on byl rozrušený, jen to dokázal daleko lépe skrýt. _Tohle se nemělo nikdy stát_.

Spustila ruce z obličeje a nevěřícně se podívala na Snapea.

„To Vám mám věřit?"

„Věřte si, čemu chcete Grangerová. Co k tomu Draca vedlo je jen a jeho věc. Několik měsíců po smrti své matky za mnou přišel a poprosil mě o uvaření lektvaru. " zadíval se na její opuchlé oči tvrdě. _Co si ta malá žába myslí?_ Koukala na něho nevěřícným pohledem, plným vzteku a něčeho co nedokázal identifikovat.

„Jakého?" zeptala se tiše.

„Versatio vetustas."

„Ten neznám."

„To skoro nikdo. Draco ho našel v knihovně na Manoru. Ve zkratce funguje, tak že osobě podáváte po malých dávkách lektvar a to několik let. Je to poměrně zdlouhavé, zato zcela nenávratné. Ovšem musíte lektvar podávat v přesných dávkách každý den. Pokud vynecháte byť jen jednu dávku, celý proces se zvrátí. A dotyčná osoba si následující den po vynechání dávky pamatuje vše, co po celou dobu dělala." Pohlédl na ní.

„ Pamatuje si vše?" Přikývl a se zájmem si jí prohlížel. „Jak dlouho musí být lektvar podáván, než dojde k trvalé změně?" Zeptala se napjatě.

„Třicetšest měsíců." Zněla odpověď.

„Jak jak dlouho …" skoro se bála zeptat.

„Třicettři měsíců." Odpověděl, oči zabodnuté do těch jejích.

„Takže, je tu možnost zvratného procesu?" Zeptala se plná nadějí.

„Není."

„Ale právě jste řekl, že…" její hlas zněl zmateně.

„Jsem si moc dobře vědom, co jsem řekl. Ovšem Draco mi řekl, že si _vyloženě_ nepřeje proces přerušit." Odsekával jednotlivá slova.

„Běžte k čertu! To mě vůbec nezajímá! Já krucinál Snape! Já ho miluju!" Řvala na celou místnost a z opuchlých očí jí kanuly slzy.

„Vaše emocionální výlevy mě nezajímají. Něco jsem Dracovi slíbil a hodlám to dodržet." Nenechal se vyvést z míry.

Hermiona si frustrovaně zajela rukama do vlasů.

„Prosím." V tom slově byla všechna její bolest, Všechna její touha. „Musím vědět, jestli to, jestli to myslí vážně. Nemůžu milovat někoho, kdo ani neví, kdo ve skutečnosti je. Zničíte život nám oběma." Podívala se do jeho černých očí.

„Víte, o co mě žádáte?" podíval se na ní vážně. Hermiona cítila, že teď je to Severus Snape, přítel Draca Malfoye, který pro něho chce jen to nejlepší. Teď to nebyl profesor Snape, postrach bradavických studentů.

„Myslím, že vím. Pokud chcete, podívejte se mi do mysli. Uvidíte, že to myslím vážně. Není to nějaký můj rozmar. Já miluju Darrena Melroye a chci vědět, jestli jsem schopná milovat Draca Malfoye a jestli je on schopen milovat mě. Prosím."

Sklonil svůj pohled. Hermiona skoro nedýchala. Po neuvěřitelně dlouhé době, alespoň Hermioně to tak připadalo, přikývl.

„Lektvar mu dává domácí skřítek. Každý den do jeho večerního čaje. Řeknu mu, že má zítřejší dávku vynechat."

Hermiona nedýchala. Nevěřila vlastním uším. Asi musela umřít a ocitnout se v nějakém jiném světě.

„Vy ani nevíte, co to pro mě znamená. Asi nikdy Vám to nebudu schopná oplatit. A nejsem ani schopná vyjádřit své díky." Usmála se na něho. „Děkuji." Vstala a zamířila ke dveřím poněkud nejistým krokem.

„Grangerová," Hermiona se otočila, „nezklamte jeho ani sebe. Tohle by mi nikdy neodpustil." Zcela vážně jí řekl. Hermiona horlivě přikývla a doslova vyběhla ze dveří. Musí si naplánovat zítřejší ráno.

Severus sledoval postavu opouštějící jeho pracovnu a doufal, že alespoň jeden z bývalých Smrtijedů bude v dalším životě šťastný.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco ten večer nespal dobře. Měl několik nočních můr. Lektvar přestával působit a on byl ještě pořád z poloviny Darren. Obrazy, které vytvářelo jeho podvědomí, mu proto nedávaly zcela smysl. S odfrknutím se otočil a otevřel oči. První věc, kterou viděl byla.

„Hermiono!" prudce se posadil. Zamotala se mu hlava a on se poroučel zpět do pokrývek.

„Draco! Jsi v pořádku?" Ihned k němu přispěchala.

„Jak jsi mi to řekla? Jak to víš? " uvědomil si hned, že jeho tajemství je prozrazeno.

„Snape." Řekla jednoduše. „Vážně je ti dobře?" Jsi nějaký bledý.

„Ale jak? Co? Já jsem použil náhodnou magii! Ten večer!" Uvědomil si okamžitě. Životy dvou lidí mu splývají v jeden. Nehorázně ho rozbolí hlava.

„Ano." Přisvědčila. „Myslím, že si musíme promluvit Draco Malfoyi."


	5. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Tak co Draco?" zeptá se okamžitě Sussane, když dotyčný vyjde z pokoje. Na tváři má mírný úsměv. Nikdy nebyl šťastnější.

„Kluk." Odpoví na otázku s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Oba novopečení prarodiče se mu vrhnou okolo krku a nestačí gratulovat. S Dracem Malfoyem se točí celý svět. „Chcete je vidět?" docela hloupá otázka, ale jemu to jednoduše nemyslí. Připadá si jako by vypil celou lahvičku Felix Felicis.

„Samozřejmě!" vyhrkne Neil se Sussane současně. A už se ženou do dveří. Draco si sedne na židle, ze které před chvílí vstal Neil. Potřebuje si aspoň trochu utřídit myšlenky.

Před chvílí se stal otcem!_ Merline, může být svět nádhernější? _„Ne." Řekne už nahlas. „Nemůže." Zasněně se usměje. Kdyby ho viděl teď někdo z jeho bývalých spolužáků, poslal by ho na vyšetření ke Sv. Mungovi a to v tom lepším případě v tom horším by zkrátil jeho utrpení Avadou.

Myslel si, že nejšťastnější byl, když požádal Hermionu o ruku a ona řekla ano. O pár měsíců své mínění přehodnotil. Hermiona byla ve svatební den okouzlující. _Anděl!_ Říkal si, že tohle je zaručeně jeho nejšťastnější den. Tohle tvrzení měnil přesně o sto dní později. Hermiona mu jednoho krásného nedělního odpoledne oznámila, že je těhotná. Pamatoval si, že tehdy mu vypadl hrnek s čajem a koukal na ní jako na zjevení. A teď svoje mínění měnil zase. Po chvilce plné uculování si uvědomil, že už je tu až moc dlouho a měl by se podívat na svoji manželku a syna.

Zaklepal na dveře a tiše vešel dovnitř. Klučina byl právě v náručí pyšného dědečka a Sussan je oba obskakovala a ňuchňala na malého. Draco se podíval na Hermionu, která to vše sledovala s klidným, ale unaveným výrazem.

Začátky jejich vztahu nebyli rozhodně jednoduché a idylické. Jako Darren byl Draco vůči mudlům daleko ohleduplnější. Potom co se stal zase Dracem, to nebylo tak jednoduché. Nedokázal zničehonic změnit podstatu své osobnosti, ve kterou ho vychovali rodiče. Oba museli udělat hodně ústupků a podstoupit několik obětí. Ale on by rozhodně neměnil a troufal si říct, že Hermiona taky ne. Několikrát to dokonce vypadalo, že je mezi nima konec. Ale vždycky to nějak dopadlo.

Často přemýšlel, jestli to byla náhoda, která je k sobě svedla nebo jestli to bylo nějaké řízení osudu. K ničemu nedospěl, ale to mu bylo jedno. Hermiona mu otevřela oči. Ano, prvních několik měsíců bylo hodně těžkých. Lidé se na něho pořád koukali skrz prsty a on si musel vydobýt své místo ve společnosti znovu. Ještě teď pro něho bylo hodně dveří zavřených, ale on věděl, že teď má pro co bojovat a tím, že uteče od problému, ho nevyřeší.

„V pořádku?" zeptal se Hermiony, přisedl si k ní a zlehka jí políbil do vlasů.

„Samozřejmě, jen jsem unavená." Stiskla mu ruku.

„Víte, že jste nám vlastně neřekli, jak se tenhle chlapík jmenuje?" zeptala se zvědavě Sussane.

Tázaní se na sebe podívali a současně odpověděli.

„Darren."


End file.
